The Real 74th Hunger Games
by LordHomeless
Summary: An alternate version to the 74th Annual Hunger Games  Beware: Contains strong erotic content, romantic drama and graphic violence.  Rated M
1. Chapter 1

The Real 94th Hunger Games

By: LordHomeless

Disclaimer: The Hunger Games and all related material belong to Suzanne Collins. I do not own any copyrights to her work.

[Katniss and Peeta are in the cave after the announcement of the two tributes from the same district may win the games. Peeta's leg infection has worsened.]

I could do nothing at this point. I was so scared. I did all I could, Peeta knows I'm not a medic. I could only hold back my tears as I saw the gravity of the wound. If only I found him sooner.

I just stared at his poorly bandaged leg, at this point it had to be crawling with infections and puss, and there was nothing I could do.

While I held an expression that could only be agony, I finally had the courage to look at Peeta's face, it was only worse for me that he wore one of his great, big beautiful smiles.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked him.

"It really isn't as bad as it looks." He said.

"Not as bad as it looks! Peeta, please!" I choked out the last part, I couldn't help it.

He weakly reached out to touch my face, I desperately tried to hold back my tears. I could feel his big hand gently caress my cheek, as if I were the one who needed comfort at this moment.

"I'm going to die." He said.

"No… you won't"

"I will, Katniss."

"No! You can't die!" Tears were streaming down my face at this point, I don't want Peeta to die. He responded with a weak smile that could only mean pity. Pity for me.

"What can I do Peeta? What do you want me to do?" I said.

"Nothing Katniss, this is all I need."

I laid down next to him and rested my head on his strong chest. "Nothing… ?"

He put his arm around me, and I cuddles up close to him, he looked down at me with such sweet, loving eyes. He really does love me.

"Well, if I'm going to die, I guess I can ask you this one thing…" He said softly.

"What Peeta? Anything." I responded.

"Kiss me…" He said even softer.

"Kiss you? Again? Is that all you want?" I responded rather loudly, his expression quickly told me to speak softer.

"Kiss me… like you mean it." He said, as softly as ever.

Peeta wanted a real kiss, not a staged one, and he says it as softly as he can so the cameras won't hear him and reveal to everyone this "star-crossed lovers" thing is just an act. I don't how to kiss someone for real, I don't know what a real kiss feels like.

"Okay…" I said, softly.

I closed my eyes and gently moved closer to Peeta. My lips seeked his lips as his arms held me closer and tighter. After what seemed like an eternity, I finally felt it. Peeta had such soft lips for such a strong man, and the way they felt against mine was like nothing I'd ever felt before. His lips moved with mine, and without making any effort my lips reciprocated the movement. I wasn't controlling my body anymore, the passion between us was pulling the strings. I felt him grip my body close, and our lips moved in harmony as if they were dancing, but the oddest thing, the absolute weirdest aspect of this moment is that it was the best moment of my life.

When I opened my eyes, I thought twenty five years had gone by, when in actuality the kiss lasted a little more than five seconds. And the way he looked into my eyes at this point were like needles poking into my soul, trying to convince me to move, to get more. I needed more.

I jumped on him, I wrapped my arms around his neck and I kissed him so fervently I thought I was hurting him. My worries disappeared once I felt his muscular arms wrap around my waist tighter than anybody had ever held me before. While I kissed him I could hear myself making pleasant moaning sounds from behind my lips, I wondered if that bothered Peeta.

Apparently it didn't, because he returned my moans with shorter ones that sounded so much more attractive than mine. It only made me want him more. Suddenly, I felt something running down my cheek, but it wasn't a tear, I was no longer crying, it was a bead of sweat. Suddenly, it was scorching in our little cave, I was choking, I couldn't breathe, but I didn't want to stop kissing Peeta. I pulled my lips away from his for a second, half a second, half of half of a second and I took off my shirt. Before I could see Peeta's reaction, my lips were already back on his. I didn't care, I just wanted this feeling.

I could feel my skin rub against Peeta's strong chest, it made me shudder. It wasn't a bad shudder, quite the opposite, I liked it, but what is this? While I questioned the reactions of my body and savored every jiffy of Peeta's lips, I didn't notice Peeta's hand was off my back until I felt his hand gently feeling my breast.

I wanted to slap him, how dare he touch me that way? That was the first thought that went through my mind, but again, my body betrayed me, and my thought vanished as I felt him gently cupping and clasping my breast in his hand. It felt so good! I didn't want him to stop! I ran my hands down his chest and ripped off whatever remains of his shirt he had left. My hands felt every inch of his muscular chest and every crease of his body. My fingers ran down his chest to his stone-like abdominals, and with every second of us being in contact, I felt the heat in our cave increasing exponentially.

Again I couldn't breathe, I was sweating, so I parted my lips from his in a gasp just so I could catch my breath. I looked up at the ceiling of the cave while I gasped for air.

"What am I doing? What's going on?" I asked myself, my mind was at a blank.

I tried to ponder the answers to those questions for about a second, then my mind was interrupted by a new feeling. It was Peeta's lips, but not on mine, I looked down and saw my beautiful, sexy Peeta as he had his lips around my nipple. Whatever attempts I had to catch my breath were folly, because Peeta's lips on my breath caused my blood to run so violently I must've been breathing faster. Exasperated, lightheaded and downright lost in this storm of passion and pleasure, I couldn't control myself from letting out a long moan.

As Peeta ran his wicked tongue around my hard nipple, I took notice of what I was sitting on. I was sitting on Peeta's lap, and from under me, I could feel something rather big poking upwards. Could it be? Was that Peeta's penis fully erect?

I've never seen a penis before, much less do I know how to handle it. I bit my lip, I was so lost, I have no idea what I'm supposed to do. The only thing I know is that I don't want it to stop.

"Peeta!" I moaned out. He looked up at me. "Do whatever you want to me."

And with those six words I sealed my fate for the night. I must've sounded unsure because Peeta took full control. Peeta took off my pants before I caught notice, and the next thing I know I was completely naked on top of Peeta. Nobody's ever seen me naked.

Next thing I know, I saw it. Peeta pulled down his pants and up came such a long, thick rod of flesh. It was amazing, I wanted to touch it, I wanted to taste it, I wanted that cock.

Next thing I know, Peeta's penis is inside of me. I saw the thing for a second, I didn't even see it go inside of my little, tight twat, but I felt it. I could only feel that huge rod bury inside of me, and the only thing I could do was throw my head back and scream. I screamed out in pleasure, I thought the kiss was the greatest thing I'd ever felt. Having Peeta's cock inside of me was twenty times as good. I screamed while he put his hands on my hips and pulled me down on his cock. I felt Peeta pull me down and push me up, and I felt his cock slide in and out of my moist little pussy. With every second, the movement was getting faster and harder. Faster and harder. Faster and harder!

Peeta's lips were back on my nipple, and he licked and he sucked my nipple as he helped me jump on his cock. This was definitely the best time of my life. This was the greatest experience I've ever had. Nothing else mattered but this fuck. And just like that, I felt Peeta's seed rush inside me.

With one final loud moan, I gently dismounted Peeta's rod. I was conscious, but not aware. For a moment I forgot where I was, who I was, what was happening. The only thing I knew for sure is that Peeta and I had just made love; sweet, passionate, real love.

Once my mind fell back into place I decided to look down at the captor of my virginity. Peeta was on his back, looking at the ceiling. His penis was no longer flaccid, and the white substance was on the edge of my cunt, and in a mess all around our pubic areas. I laid down on Peeta and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"Is that real enough for you?" I coyly asked. No response.

Peeta was just blankly looking at the ceiling of the cave.

"Peeta? Peeta!" I shook him vehemently.

The thought was beginning to sink in as I heard the cannon blast.

This… this couldn't be happening. Peeta. My Peeta. I killed him.

The cave suddenly felt very cold, and my face was drenched with tears.

I stood up and ran away from his body. I ran out of the cave. I ran for as long as I could until I reached a small pond. I sat next to the pond and took a drink and washed my face. I was still in disbelief of how the greatest moment in my life had suddenly become my worst nightmare.

It took another look in the pond for me to realize I had just ran about a mile in a half naked. I looked down at my naked body and I gently rubbed a bit of Peeta's sperm from my vulva with my finger. I tasted it and I began to cry again.

Peeta's gone. Peeta's dead. Peeta's gone forever.

As I saw my tears drip onto the grass, I heard some rustling in the bushes and instantly stood up.

I wasn't alone.


	2. Chapter 2

I frantically looked around. I searched for anything that could be a weapon, I needed to be ready to defend myself. I heard the rustling grow louder and louder, I started panicking.

From the nearby bushes, I saw Foxface emerge. She stood there, with a bewildered look on her face, I can't really blame her, I wouldn't expect to see her naked in the middle of the game. After a second, her expression changed from random surprise to hysterical laughter. Foxface had a high pitched and shrilling laugh. I didn't understand what was so funny about her until I took a closer look at her.

Her tall figure, her long legs, her wavy dark hair, her curvy structure, her big, full breasts that barely fit in her shirt, her round, curvy ass; she was perfect. And here was I, with my small breasts and thin structure, I felt pathetic.

"What happened to you?" She said, her voice naturally sounded seductive.

"The worst thing." I responded, I wasn't in the mood for fighting.

"You got raped?" She said, only slightly concerned.

"No, my boyfriend died."

She let out a small laugh. "Men, who needs them. When they're actually wanted around they go and die on you. That's why I killed my 'teammate'."

I should be shocked that she killed the boy from her own district, but I'm not really feeling much of anything right now. Peeta's dead.

"Come on now, don't wallow." She said as she moved closer to me. I moved away, I don't trust her. She smirked.

"I'll go and get you some clothes." She said, and as soon as those words came out of her mouth, she was gone.

She must've jumped into a tree or something, she's very swift.

I didn't know what to do, so I sat by the pond and poked at the water. I mustve stayed there for long because the "sun" was already rising. I started to get hungry, so I walked around, looking for something to eat, and just when I was starting to get comfortable with my nudity I saw him.

The boy from district eleven was standing in front of me, immobile, like someone who had just seen a ghost. I also froze, I had no idea what to do.

"Me Thresh." He grunted out. He seems to be a little on the slow side.

He stepped closer to me, his eyes were piercing, I was scared.

I stepped backwards slowly and he stepped closer yet. I decided to make a run for it. I turned around and started running into the woods where he couldn't catch me and I heard him charging after me like a brute. I know I can outrun him, just a little more… when I felt something small and very hard crash against the back of my head. I fell to the ground. Thresh had thrown a rock at me. I tried crawling away and trying to hide, but that did no good. Thresh caught up to me and laid his huge body down on me. Thresh had to be twice the size of Peeta and definitely twice the weight, I couldn't move.

"Thresh like pretty girl. Thresh like pretty girl long time."

I started to cry. I was helpless. There was nothing I could do. I felt his huge, brutish hands overtake me. He touched me everywhere. He ran his hands all over my frail naked body, grabbing my breasts, touching my skin and touching my cunt. He shoved his fingers inside me and I screamed.

"Stop! Please!"

He was now showing two of his fingers in and out of my pussy, and they were huge. Two of his fingers were about as thick as Peeta's cock. Then, without warning he shoved another finger into my pussy, I was screaming, this hurt too much. In the mindst of my screams, he decided to shove his fourth finger inside me, stretching my cunt all the way it could. It was agonizing, I wanted to kill him before this got any worse.

And then it got worse.

He turned me around so my back was on the ground and made me watch as he pulled his pants down. His cock was monstrous. His cock was a golem in itself, not to mention it was disgusting with stains and what seemed to be warts. I screamed.

"Please Thresh, don't do this, don't do this to me."

He didn't listen, he just took his pants all the way off.

"Thresh! Think of Rue!" I screamed out. This made him stop.

"Little Rue?" He mumbled.

"Yes, Rue. I'm the one who tried to save her."

"Pretty girl try to save little Rue?"

"Yes! Yes! Please don't do this."

His expression then changed into a very joyous grin, and he leaned down and kissed me. It was sloppy and weird.

"Thank you pretty girl, Thank you!" He said with his happy grin.

"Uh… you're welcome Thresh."

"Now Thresh will show you how we thanks in District eleven."

That's when it happened. Threshed shoved his flagpole inside my poor, little twat. He held me down by the shoulders and started shoving that monstrosity inside me as hard as he could. I screamed, I cried, I tried to shove him off, but there was nothing I could do. The man was an animal. I could only lay there and take it.

Thresh kept shoving his large cock deep and hard into my cunt, the pain was unbearable. His sex face would give anybody nightmares; he looked like someone laughing at a murder. He relentlessly fucked me, I thought this was the end of me. I thought I was going to die literally split in half by a golem's penis. I closed my eyes and waited for the end, when suddenly I felt a splash of warm liquid hitting my face. The liquid was thick and tasted of iron, also, the thrusting had stopped. I opened my eyes and I saw Thresh's sex face, frozen in place as his neck was wide open, gushing blood down on me. I looked to the side at a nearby tree and saw a silhouetted figure up on a branch, it was Foxface.


	3. Chapter 3

The cannon sounded.

I quickly got shoved Thresh's inanimate body off of me, even dead he gave me the chills. Foxface jumped down from the tree she was perched on and helped me.

"Where did you come from?" I asked, whimpering.

"I told you I'd be back." She said, her voice as sly and seductive as ever. "Here, I brought you some clothes, it's not much, but it's better than being naked."

She passed be a bag that looked like one of the ones at the cornucopia at the beginning of the game. I opened it and took out the baggy cloths she defined as clothes. She was right though, it is better than being naked. I quickly put them on, I looked like I was wearing a potato sack.

"Well that's… better." She said, choosing her words carefully.

I shrugged. I didn't care much for anything anymore.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked her.

"You amuse me. I was getting ready for an easy kill at someone drinking in the pond, but image my surprise when I found a pretty little naked girl curled up."

I didn't know what to think of that… I didn't really care.

"Oh, okay."

"Come on." She helped me on my feet. "We've got to move before the other two tributes find us. You were screaming pretty loud."

"What's the point, if they don't kill me you will."

"I don't have to kill you."

"Yes you do, only one of us can win this."

"Not anymore, didn't you hear the announcement?"

"What?"

"Two tributes are going to win this year."

She didn't understand, only two tributes from the same district could win together. I was in no mood to clarify this, so I went along with it.

"What are we going to do?" I asked her.

"I have a hideout, we can stay there for a while until the other two stop moving around looking for you, and when they least expect it, we'll attack." She said with a sadistic little smirk on her face. She truly was cunning.

"Okay."

She led me across the woods to what seemed to be the final tree. She climbed it and I followed her. It seems like the tree at the very edge of the woods was the tallest and shadiest, I could easily hide among its many branches. Foxface perched herself on a branch about halfway up the tree, and from a hollow at the base of the branch, she pulled out fruits and bread.

"Here, take some." She said.

I took the food. It wasn't until I actually had food in my hands that I realized how hungry I was. I quickly ravaged the food she gave me and just sat on the branch adjacent to hers.

So much had gone on to me in twelve hours. I lost my virginity voluntarily to the man whom I realized I was in love with the moment he left this word at my hands (well not exactly my hands but me nonetheless). I ran naked for miles only to be raped by the largest human being I'd ever seen in my life, and on top of it all, I no longer care whether I live or die. Peeta's gone. Peeta wasmy only reason for living since that explosive event. My family, Gale, not even Prim has much appeal to me anymore. I don't care, I want to die.

After reminiscing about the events that had just occurred, I looked to the side only to find Foxface inquisitively examining me.

"What are you looking at?" I asked, somewhat disturbed.

"Nothing." She said coyly. I no longer knew if her seductive voice was inadvertent or not.

I decided to hop down from the tree to a stream that ran just a couple of trees away. I took a sip from the stream and proceeded to wash myself. I was still covered in dried Thresh blood, and it truly was disgusting. I took off the potato sack and was once again nude as I ran the water all over my skin, washing off all the red. I noticed my breasts, they had bite marks. Oh Peeta. I didn't want to cry again.

I kept washing myself, thinking only of that handsome man who is probably rotting in the cave that once was our sanctuary of love. I thought of his strong arms gripping me again, his sinful lips running all over me, his perfectly sized penis making love to my now-destroyed cunt. While I was fantasizing about out passionate lovemaking I didn't hear the dainty steps on the water. Steps that weren't mine.

Foxface wrapped her soft, gentle arms around my naked body and ran her fingertips all over my chest. I gasped at the surprise.

"Wh-What are you doing?" I managed to say.

"Shhhh Katniss, everything's alright." She said, now I knew her seductive voice was intentional.

I could feel her thin, sweet lips nip at the base of my neck, and her small gentle hands feel my breasts. She rubbed them gently and gave them the occasional squeeze.

"St-stop… please." I said.

She didn't stop. She gently kissed all the way up my neck and nibbled on my earlobe as her hands ran all the way over my skin, caressing me gently.

"Katniss, I know what you need." She gently whispered in my ear.

I felt one of her hands slowly slide down between my legs, and her fingertips found my clit. She rubbed my clit just right, and while I wanted to yell and run, my body wouldn't let me. I moaned.

"Yes, it's alright, let it all out."

She kept on rubbing my pussy, and whatever resistance I put up was completely gone, my arms were relaxed and by my sides, I didn't even use my energy to stand, I let my back lean against her chest as she had her way with me. She turned me around and pressed her lips to mine, and before long I also felt her tongue invade my mouth and touch my own tongue. She rolled her tongue around mine, and once again by body betrayed me by moving my tongue with hers. My hands were at her hips, pulling her close to me as our lips were locked in an embrace of lust. She ran her hands all over my skin as my body begged me to stop resisting and give into whatever she wanted for me.

She stopped kissing me and made sure I watched as she took off her shirt, exposing her very large breasts to me. I decided to do as Peeta did, and I gently leaned down to catch her hard nipples in my mouth. I heard her moan. I ran my tongue around her nipple, and even gently grazed it with my teeth, wondering if I was doing it right. My insecurities were laid to rest as I heard her moan louder and say "Yes Katniss, just like that!". That encouraged me. I wanted to keep going. I wanted to do to Foxface what Peeta did to me. I felt my heart racing, I felt my veins pulsing, it was almost the exact same feeling I had with Peeta in that memorable cave. Just as I was sucking and licking her nipples more passionately, I felt Foxface push me down. I fell on my rear on the stream, my legs were wide open. She took full advantage of that and quickly dived for my cunt. She held my legs apart with her hands and started liking my clit and my pussy, I threw my head back and moaned loudly. "Oh yes!" I heard myself say.

Foxface ate me out well, her tongue was very swift and very gentle around my pussy, and she made every ounce of my skin tingle with delight. I didn't know what I was doing or why, but I even felt myself put my hand on the back of Foxface's head and force it against my cunt. She ate me out until nightfall, and I decided it was my turn. I got her off me and climbed on top of her. I kissed her vigorously and passionately as we held each other in our arms. I thought of what Peeta would do at this moment.

"Fuck her" I thought, but with what?

I took off Foxface's pants as fast as I could and threw them randomly, and from the stream I saw a rather thick root of a nearby tree poking out. Perfect. I reached for it and tore it. I now had a seven inch thick, stubby root and I shoved it up Foxface's wet little cunt. She gasped and moaned when she felt it, I looked at her face which had an expression of pure pleasure. I remembered what Peeta did with his cock inside me and I tried to duplicate the action. I kept pulling and pushing the root inside Foxface, she kept moaning louder and louder as I sped up and shoved t faster inside her. She threw her head back and moaned loudly. "Katniss! Oh yes! Fuck me!" I kept pounding her cunt with the root as hard as I could for as long as I could. Her moans kept escalating in volume until they turned into screams.

"Katniss! Oh! I'm coming!"

I'm not exactly sure what that meant, but it sounded like a good thing. So I kept pushing the root faster and deeper inside her until she let out a final long scream before laying down on the stream. I threw the root away and looked at her, I thought I hurt her. "Not again" I thought. "Please don't tell me I killed someone in coitus again." I leaned over her body, her eyes were closed. I kissed her.

"Foxface! Foxface! Say something!"

She didn't respond. I wanted to cry. I leaned my head against one of her big, beautiful breasts and started to sob. Just when I thought I had lost her I heard her groan.

"Foxface?" I looked up at her.

"Foxface…? Who's Foxface?" She said weakly. I realized I didn't know her name.

"My name is Lydia." She said, sitting up. I grabbed her in my arms and kissed her again. She was alive.


	4. Chapter 4

We couldn't stay exposed much longer. As soon as our senses came back to us we got dressed and ran back up Lydia's tree to her safe point. I rested on a branch for a while; I was exhausted after my many episodes. I'm not sure how long I was asleep for, but when I finally opened my eyes again night had fallen, and Lydia was curled up on a branch across from mine. She was so cute.

I decided to hop down from the tree to get a sip of water from the pond. It was dark, darker than any of the other nights, must be another one of those tricks from the gamemakers. I waddled my way over to the pond and I bent down to take some water in my hands. It took me a second to realize the water from the pond wasn't really water anymore. It was thicker, and it tasted of blood. The pond was now full of blood. In my surprise I fell back, and from the darkness I started hearing heavy breaths. I wasn't sure at first, but after listening well, I could faintly make out the words.

"Help me."

It was a female voice, and it came from the pond. I ran my hand around the ground until I found a jagged rock and slowly stepped forward. The female voice got stronger.

"Hello? Anyone there? Help me please!"

"Who are you?" I said into the darkness.

"My name is Clove." The darkness responded. Clove?

"Where are you from?" I held up my jagged rock.

"District two!" She screamed out, she seemed like she was in pain.

"What's the matter?" I asked. She started sobbing.

"My fellow tribute, Cato… he raped me." I stepped closer.

"After we heard that we could both win, we decided to stick together, and we were alone, and he said it was my job to satisfy his needs…" I stepped closer still.

"I didn't want to have sex with him… and he got angry… so he… h-he…" I stepped close enough to touch her.

"He raped me, I tried to get away, I did get away… but he caught up to me and…"

I blindly ran my hand over her cheek and down to her neck and shoulder, she was wet with blood, and then I felt it. From her left shoulder, where her arm is supposed to be, I felt torn skin, gushing blood, bone and flesh. I took my hand back at once.

"He caught me and ripped my arm off."

She was sobbing loudly. I touched her face, it was cold. I had no doubt she wasn't going to make it. At that moment a fake moon quickly shot up into the sky and graciously illuminated us. I took a good look at Clove, her faced was scratched, and tears were running incessantly, she was feeble and on her knees, I look to her left side, her arm was blatantly torn off, pieces of flesh were hanging, and the blood was running into the pond, I give her about five minutes.

"I was raped too, yesterday." I said, softly. She listened.

"By the guy from District Eleven."

Her eyes widened. "That guy is huge."

I nodded. "I know."

Clove started coughing blood. Her expression was hopeless and depressing. It made me want to cry just looking at her. To see someone once so violent and eager reduced to such a vulnerable, frail state. To turn beloved friends into hated enemies and worse yet, to open your eyes to true emotion and then, just as quickly take it away forever. These games are a crime to humanity.

I held Clove's face in my hand and pressed my lips to hers ever so gently. It felt like she wanted to resist for a second, but quickly gave up. I kissed her for what seemed to me like a minute.

"I'm going to die now." She said weakly, and then she looked up at me and flashed a feeble looking smile. "Thank you for that."

Everybody needs a moment of tenderness in the darkest of times, and my heart, as ripped, torn and battered as it is could not allow Clove to die without giving her one last kindness. I took the jagged rock from my side and plunged it straight into Clove's chest. The blood splashed out from her and doused me. It only took a second for the cannon to sound.

I closed Clove's inanimate eyes and laid her down underwater in the pond. I probably couldn't drink from this pond anymore but I didn't care. I stood up and when I turned around Lydia was standing behind me, looking at me with a hurt expression.

"We've got to kill Cato." She said, trying to hide a sob.

"Yeah." I responded and climbed back into the tree.


	5. Chapter 5

Foxface and I spent what must've been hours together. We held each other in an unbreakable embrace, I don't know what it was, but she made me feel safe. Her skin was so soft, so warm, so comfy. Sometimes we would hold each other naked, just to hold on to some shred of pleasure, but actually I was so tired, I wanted this to be over.

I don't even know who's left alive. Is it only Cato? Are there more tributes that haven't been killed? Who? I don't even have enough energy to think about it anymore, I just want to lay my head against Foxface's perfectly shaped breasts.

I know her name isn't Foxface now, but I can't help calling her that. She doesn't correct me. So far I've done good in trusting her; she brings me food and water, she stays up to guard our little campground, sometimes we touch each other, she's not nearly as tight as me.

"Who are you?" I asked her once.

"What do you mean?" She looked puzzled. She might think I lost it.

"I mean like, who were you before here? What's your life about?"

"Oh, nothing. Never mind it, really."

"I want to know, I feel so close to you now."

"There's not a lot to say, I mean, how much can one really say about oneself on a whim?"

"Well tell me anything, come on!"

She sighed. "I don't have a lot of friends, I don't imagine a lot of people are cheering me on at home. My father is dead, so my mom finds it fine to go around fucking all the men in the entire district. I don't have any brothers or sister, I guess the only thing I have to my name is my room."

"What do you mean."

"Well, my house didn't have another room for myself you see, so I just kinda made it myself, our of scrap metal and dead trees. My mom never cared, hell, she barely spends a night in our own home. I think I like it better that way… more time for myself."

"You must get lonely. Don't you have any friends?"

"Friends? Most guys our age only care for one thing, you can't trust any of them. And most girls don't care about themselves enough and are happy to bend over for any guy. Can't trust them either. I don't get lonely though, I mean look at me, I'm so hot any guy would want me. So whenever I feel down I just take any guy from school for a nice quickie in my room. Can't expect anything else from people, just good fucks and good sucks."

I wasn't sure what to think, so I didn't, I just laid down on the floor.

Foxface curled up next to me and started running her hand over my body without a word. Somehow she knew it was exactly what I needed. I felt her hand go between my legs and her fingers rub around my pussy, it was so relaxing. I started breathing quicker as I felt myself becoming more and more wet, and she responded my putting her fingers inside me. "You're so tight" she said, as she nipped at my neck, making me moan. I took her face in my hands, I wanted to kiss her, I wanted to fuck her, I wanted to make her my world and forget about everything that happened and everything that's yet to happen. I wanted to, but at that moment I heard loud footsteps. Foxface heard them too and helped me get up in an instant. We climbed a nearby tree together and looked around, then we saw him. Cato, he looked as tough and ferocious as the first day I saw him. He'd been eating well and drinking well, and had energy to spare. I couldn't help noticing his big arms as I saw him hacking away at the woods with a machete, what had my newfound libido done to me?

I looked over at foxface, she seemed deep in thought, probably on how to kill him; it was so attractive. I raised my hand to grab her breast, but she slapped it away. "Katniss! Calm down, we've got to find a way to get him" she whispered. I couldn't concentrate, I wanted her, I wanted to be touched, I want to be fucked.

Yes… fucked. That's all I need, just a nice big cock inside my tight little twat. I can't help it, I can't even stand it. I found myself touching myself uncontrollably, I was dripping wet. Foxface was furious, she was trying to get me to stop but I kept moaning. She finally couldn't take it any more, she kicked me off the tree and I fell to the ground with a loud thump.

"Ow! You fucking whore!" I yelled up into the tree, but she was gone. I looked around and realized what I'd done. I saw him, I saw Cato, he looked at me with the most devious smile I've ever seen. He started walking up to me with his machete in hand.


	6. Chapter 6

He stepped up to me. I didn't even know what to feel. I didn't know what to think. I just knew this was the end.

He looked at me slowly, inspecting me, judging me, probably thinking of what he'll do first. Cut off my fingers? My feet? My breasts? My head? I was just lying there completely in the nude… completely at his mercy. I found the energy to raise my head from the ground, but as soon as I did I felt a cold slap. Cato had slapped me across the face with his machete, I felt the cut on my cheek, now I was bleeding again.

He laughed darkly as he bent down to grab me by my hair and lift me to my feet. I didn't even have the energy to scream but I managed to stay up, trying to balace my weight on my bare feet, but at least I was standing. I could barely see Cato's eyes in the darkness, but I could hear his breath; it was slow, harsh and heavy. I looked down at my naked body and noticed my thighs were wet, probably my fault from touching myself too much, no doubt Cato noticed it as well.

"You have ten seconds to give me a good reason to not shove this machete up your rancid cunt you whore." Cato said calmy, nonchalantly, it was terrifying.

I didn't know what to say, I didn't know any words, I made some sound that was halfway between a pant and a moan.

"Ten…" He counted

I started tearing up, I felt like an animal, I started shaking my hands, jumping in place, and anything that could help me come up with words. I was a nervous wreck.

"Eight… Seven…"

I finally managed to scream, which got Cato to slap me across the face again, this time with his hand. I fell to the ground on my back and he moved forward to step on my tits.

"Five… Four… Three… "

This was it. This is how I die. Impaled on national television.

"One…" He looked up, concerned.

I barely saw anything, I can only guess what happened, but it seemed to me like foxface rushed down from a tree onto Cato because next thing I knew Cato was on the floor trying to fight something invisible to my eyes. I crawled back onto a tree and I saw her, Foxface was on top of Cato, trying to stab him with some knife she must have had that I didn't know about. Cato managed to pick up his machete and swung it at her hand. Foxface screamed as her fingers flew off with the knife she had.

The blood from Foxface's mutilated hand splashed onto Cato's face, he seemed to enjoy it, because he was laughing as he overpowered her and got off from under her. Cato then grabbed foxface from her hair and threw her against a nearby tree.

"So, you like to play rough huh bitch?" He yelled at her as he stepped closer to her, forcing her against the tree. Foxface was still naked from before, I noticed this as I saw Cato slapping her bare ass.

He then pulled her hips closer to him and seemed to tear his pants open, his big throbbing cock flew out. I'm not sure how much I saw before I passed out, but the last thing I remember was Foxface's screams as Cato continually and restlessly pounded his cock into her ass.

When I woke up, it was light out. I couldn't see Cato or Foxface around, though I was sure I wasn't moved from the tree I was laying against. I stood up and brushed the dirt from my body and tried to call out for Foxface; no response. I wandered around the woods for about a minute before I finally found her.


End file.
